Now I can Dream of You
by mistressjrocks
Summary: Jacob and the pack got Victoria, and Bella never jumped off the cliff. Bella is still living with the pain of life without Edward. My First Story. R
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not Own Twilight or any of the Characters... This is a What If... I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 1

It was another dull grey day in Forks. I wasn't sure how many days straight it had been raining without a break. But it wasn't often that it didn't rain here. It was March, so it would start warming up soon. If you can call summer here warm.

After school, Jacob and I were going to Port Angeles to catch a movie. Sam had let him have the afternoon off. There wasn't much for the pack to do anymore since they got Victoria at the beginning of Spring Break, and the Cullen's had left Forks last year. They only patrolled out of habit.

I was so relieved when Jacob and his brothers caught the red haired vampire who wanted to kill me. I was even more relieved when she was the only one that was hurt. I remember checking Jacob over inch by inch to make sure he wasn't injured. He just sat there laughing at me saying,

"Bella, I'm Fine", over and over again.

He clearly didn't understand how I worried I was for him. He was my personal sun. If he left me, I don't think I would survive.

I enjoyed hanging out with Jacob. The friendship we had was easy, effortless. Although I knew he wanted more, he said he wouldn't push me. And that was fine by me. I knew Edward was never coming back, and I knew Jacob and I could be happy. But I was still broken. The edges of the hole still burned in my chest threatening to tear through me again.

I was selfish, for using Jacob to keep the pain away. So any additional emotions on his end were purely my fault. I had let it go too far, and I didn't want to go back. He deserved a whole person, not an emotional wreck.

I got out of bed, and opened my cupboard. My jeans were lying over a big black garbage bag that contained old clothes, old books that I read but didn't really want to read again, and a mangled car stereo. I only glanced at the bag for a brief second, and then quickly closed the cupboard door.

I walked downstairs and found Charlie opening the front door to leave for the day.

"Hey Kid, you're up early".

I was only then that i glanced at the clock. 6.30 Ugh.

"Yeah couldn't sleep".

"Well you have a good day. Ill see you tonight". And he closed the door behind him.

I looked around the kitchen. I should have breakfast. I wasn't hungry but I knew I needed to eat. I placed 2 pieces of bread into the toaster and opened the newspaper Charlie had left on the kitchen bench.

The Forks gazette never had any stories that interested me. And today was no exception. The toast popped and made me jump. I concentrated on slowing my heart beat while I smothered Peanut Butter over the slightly burnt bread. I really needed to get a new toaster. I grabbed my tattered copy of Wuthering Heights and sat at the table.

I was totally immersed in my book, when i glanced at the clock. Oh No, 8.05am, I'm going to be late. I raced out the door, saying a little prayer in my head that my truck would start today. I stopped just before I climbed in, and looked around me. I swear I could feel eyes on my back. But the street was empty. There I go again. Imagining things that weren't there.

I got to school just as the bell rang. I had to run to English. When I walked past Mikes desk, he smiled at me. I gave him a quick smile back and quickly rushed to my desk as the teacher started talking.

The day past like any other, slow. I could have been invisible for all anyone cared. I shouldn't say that. There was Angela and Ben who had forgiven me for my zombie phase. And there was of course Mike. Now there was a boy that couldn't take a hint, but at least I still had friends at school.

My last class, gym was always horrendous. I think that Coach Clapp just wanted to torture me. Today he took us all outside, to run. Running was not my forte, actually anything that entailed me being on my feet, was not my forte.

I felt uneasy being outside however, not just because I knew what horror was waiting for me on the Oval, but I still felt like I was being watched. Yet I couldn't see anyone around except for my class.

I was very lucky today. Coach Clapp must have realised that making me run was a bad idea, because after I fell down three times in the first 5 minutes, he told me i could sit this one out.

When I walked to the side of the Oval, only then did I realise it wasn't raining. I looked up and the clouds were parting with rays of sunlight peering through. I felt warmer instantly with the idea of actual sunlight. I couldn't sit on the ground however because it was still damp.

I could see the road from where I stood. Parents were starting to arrive to pick up their kids when school finished. A group of mums were standing at the gate laughing. In the corner of my eye I saw a glimpse of a silver car. I quickly turned to see what type, and it was gone. I probably imagined that as well. There is only one person who would be driving that fast, and I knew it wasn't him.

As we walked back to the change rooms, I saw it again. Now I knew that I was going crazy. This was just my mind playing tricks on me. Probably because I hadn't seen Jacob in a few days. When he wasn't around, the hole in my chest burned and I start getting a little paranoid. I couldn't wait to see him this afternoon. He would make the pain cease for a few hours at least. I was really looking forward to it. Guilt started to rise in me then. I love hanging out with Jake. But I still felt like I was abusing the friendship we had.

I ran to my truck after getting changed, and drove home much quicker than I should have. The sun was beaming now and I had to take my jacket off because It was getting to warm.

When I walked through the front door, I checked the time. Only 45 minutes til Jacob picks me up. Just enough time for me to get changed, throw on a load of laundry, pull Charlies dinner out of...

I didn't get to finish that thought because there was a knock on the door. Jacob was early.

I ran to the door and swung it open. As my eyes lay on the figure standing in the doorway, my breath started coming in short bursts. I felt my head get dizzy and everything went black. As I fell, I felt arms grab my waist.

'Bella', the familiar voice said.

And then there was nothing.

* * *

Let me know If you like it!!

Review Please!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I do not own Twilight or any of the characters!

_I ran to the door and swung it open. As my eyes lay on the figure standing in the doorway, my breath started coming in short bursts. I felt my head get dizzy and everything went black. As I fell, I felt arms grab my waist._

_'Bella', the familiar voice said._

_And then there was nothing._

* * *

Chapter 2

I was first aware of the warm hands touching me. A palm curved to fit my face. The other, trailing down my arm placing two fingers on my wrist.

Then I was aware of the voice. It was soft, almost musical. It grew louder as if someone was turning up the volume on a stereo.

"Bella, please wake up", the beautiful voice said.

I thought that I must have been having a dream, because in my head nothing was making sense. I saw the figure standing in the doorway, and it looked like Edward. But he looked so different. The voice that spoke my name sounded like Edward, but the hands that touched my face were soft and warm, not cold and hard. I didn't like this dream.

I tried to open my eyes. Everything was blurry, but I could make out the ceiling. The whiteness of it hurt. I blinked my eyes a few times, and everything slowly became clearer. I was lying on my couch. My back was aching from the way I was arranged. Then I realised that I wasn't entirely on the couch. There were legs underneath my back holding me up.

"Oh Bella, Thank God. I was getting so worried", said the beautiful voice.

I moved my head to the left, where I heard the words coming from. A pair of eyes stared back at me. They held a pained look. I looked at the face surrounding them. I recognized his nose, his mouth, and his cheek bones. His reddish brown hair was slightly messy; a few strands strayed across his forehead. I knew this face.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes Bella?"

"Am I dead?"

And then he roared with laughter. "No, you're very much alive. I can feel your pulse in your wrist. That's how I knew you were ok. I wasn't sure if I caught you in time before you hit your head".

"Why are you here then?" I whispered.

He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but quickly closed it again. And then what he said earlier finally registered.

"What do you mean you weren't sure if you caught me in time?"

I looked into his eyes again and only then did I realise the colour. I gasped and quickly sat up. I was sitting on his lap now; his arms were around my waist. I grabbed his face with my hands. He looked shocked.

"Edward. Your eyes! They're green".

He met my gaze, and then he tried to turn his head, but he couldn't move it from my grasp.

His face was warm under my palms. I noticed that his skin was darker too. I let my hands trail down his neck. It was soft under my finger tips.

My fingers rested on the base of his throat. And that's went I felt it. A Pulse!

I jumped from his lap, not sure if I was still dreaming. He let his hands rest in his knees, and gazed at me.

'You...You're human'.

'Yes I am.'

* * *

ooooooo, Cliff hanger!

If I get reviews Ill post the next chapter. If not then ill just keep the story to myself. Ill be happy for one review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Thankyou so much for the reviews.

My trusty proof reader has given me permission to post the next chapter. Thankyou K!!

I do not own Twilight or any of the characters!!

* * *

Chapter 3

'Bella, please open you eyes', a sweet voice whispered in my ear. The voice sounded worried.

I couldn't remember where I was, but I knew my head hurt. It was throbbing. I tried to move my head to the side, but that hurt. 'Ouch', I mumbled.

That's when I felt the palm on my forehead. 'Bella! Oh my gosh, you have to stop scaring me like that.' The sweet voice exclaimed.

'What happened?' I managed to mumble back. I still hadn't opened my eyes. I wanted to go to sleep.

'You fainted again. Don't you remember?'

Again? And then I remembered. Edward was here and he was human. I opened my eyes, to find a pair of green eyes staring back at me. I screamed.

Edward jumped back about 3 feet. His face looked shocked. I stopped screaming and crawled backwards into the corner of the lounge room wrapping my arms around my knees. My head was still throbbing, worse now from the scream that still echoed in my ears.

I watched Edward scrambled to his knees and lean forward.

'Bella please calm down'. He said, and started sliding across the floor towards me.

All I could do was close my eyes and wish that this dream would end. This had to be a dream. There is no way that Edward would really be here. He doesn't love me. And human? Well my imagination was really getting out of control. This was going to hurt when I woke up. The hole was going to ache because of my over active imagination.

I opened my eyes and he was still there, still crawling along towards, with his arm out stretched now.

'You hit your head. You need to lie down'.

'No. You're not real' I mumbled to myself and squeezed my eyes shut.

I felt a warm hand against my own. I tried to move further in to corner hoping I would wake up any moment. But I couldn't move back any further. The warm hand moved up my arm.

'I expected this kind of reaction when you found out I was a vampire. Not when you find out I'm human'. He chuckled.

I slowly opened my eyes. Edwards face was inches from mine. His eyes looked pained.

'Bella. Why do you believe I'm not real?'

I didn't want to respond. I didn't want to acknowledge my hallucinations. But this felt different to my usual delusions. My skin tingled where he touched my arms. The scent that came off him was intoxicating, but different than what I remembered. His face, still perfect, still godlike, had the hint of a 5 o'clock shadow.

'I'm dreaming. And when I do wake up,'

'Your awake Bella', he interrupted and then he pinched my arm.

'Ouch', I screamed and kicked my feet out in reaction. This knocked Edward backwards and he landed with a loud thump. He was chuckling but his eyes never left mine.

'That wasn't very nice Edward. What's Charlie going to say when he sees a bruise on my arm?' I said as I rubbed the sore spot that was now bright red.

'Now do you believe you are awake?' He was scrambling to his knees, for the second time this afternoon. I had never seen him so ungraceful. All I could manage was a scowl.

Edward crawled back over to me and took hold of my arms and pressed his lips to the spot where he had pinched me. He emerald eyes bore straight into mine and my whole body shivered.

I took me a moment to compose myself. Edward was holding my hand now, waiting patiently.

'Ok, so if you are really here and I'm not dreaming, how are you human? I didn't think it was possible.'

'Neither did I. Its a really long story.'

'Of course it is.' I mumbled.

'What do you mean?'

'See, If I was dreaming, that's exactly what you would say.'

He sighed. 'It is a long story Bella. I will tell you everything. But right now I would like to get you off the floor and take a look at your head.' As he spoke he put his hands around my waist and lifted.

'Bella, I'm not as strong as I used to be. I can't lift you as easily as I once could. I need you to help me.'

I pushed up with my legs and I was standing. Edward's arms were still on my waist and he was looking down at me.

'Have you grown?' I asked, noticing a difference in his height.

'Yes I have.' He grinned. 'Even though I'm technically 109 years old, I still have the body of a 17 year old. And at 17, I haven't finished growing.'

'Oh. How long have you been human again?'

'Two Months and 11 days.' He responded 'I returned to you as soon as I could. It was a lot to get used to however.'

I wasn't sure what my face was showing, but he pushed my body to face the Kitchen and said 'Bella, I think you need to sit down again. Come this way and I'll get something for your head'.

I couldn't speak, but I let him push my along and I tried not to stumble over my own feet. My head was hurting. I lifted my hand to the back of my head and could feel a lump starting to form.

'Sit on the chair,' Edward ordered me. And I sat. He let go of me and went to the cupboard and got a glass, then went to the sink and filled it with water. He placed the glass in front of me.

'I'm going upstairs to get you some Tylenol. Ill be right back,' and he kissed me of the forehead and headed upstairs.

I stared at him as he left. He was slow compared to before, and a little clumsy. He tripped on the third step and I covered my mouth to muffle my laugh.

I took a big drink of water and as I did there was a knock on the door. I turned in my chair to stand up, but my visitor had let themselves in.

'Bella' he yelled.

'Oh no' I muttered.

Jacob walked into the kitchen and stopped in front of me. 'Bella, what's wrong?'

I wasn't sure of what to say. My face was probably showing shock. That was how I felt. I wasn't sure how Jacob would take to the fact that Edward was back.

'Hi', was all I could manage.

Jacob looked at me, questioning me with his eyes. I looked away from his gaze and I heard him take a step closer. Then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and Edward walked into the room. He stopped in his tracks.

Jacob growled 'What is he doing here?'

So I have almost finished chapter 4...

I would love to hear what you think so far. Do you have any theories??

Oh and you will find out how Edward became human... soon I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone, thankyou so much for the reviews! Sorry it took me so long to post this one. My friend had to proof it for me and she has been busy!

I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!

Previously,

_'Hi', was all I could manage._

_Jacob looked at me, questioning me with his eyes. I looked away from his gaze and I heard him take a step closer. Then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and Edward walked into the room.  
He stopped in his tracks._

_Jacob growled 'What is he doing here?'_

* * *

Chapter 4

Not waiting for me to answer, Jacob launched himself across the room, lifting Edward from the ground and pinning him to the wall. The house shook from the impact and I dropped my glass of water. It shattered at my feet.

Edwards face was riddled with pain, and he looked like he was having trouble breathing.

I ran towards them. Jacob was growling profanities in Edwards face and his whole body was shaking. I tugged at Jacobs left arm but he wouldn't let go.

Edward had tears forming in his eyes, and his lips were pressed hard together. He looked like he was holding in a scream.

'I asked you a question leech' Jacob growled, his saliva landing on Edwards face.

'Jacob,' I screamed. ' Let him go. Can't you see he's in pain? Your hurting him. '

Jacob turned his head and glared at me. What I saw terrified me. His eyes were black as night and his lips were curled up baring his teeth as a snarl escaped his mouth. I quickly took a step back. I could tell that he was losing control.

'Please let him go', I whispered so my voice didn't break. ' He's Human.'

'Don't be ridiculous Bella' Jacob growled.

He then turned back to Edward and pulled him away from the wall, only to throw him back into it. The house shook again and the plaster cracked above Edwards head. He let out a scream and I couldn't hold back any longer. I barged Jacob but he didn't move. Instead I flew backwards, landing on my back.

I heard another thump and then saw Jacob kneeling over me. He had dropped Edward.

'Bella, are you ok?' he looked worried and reached out his hand to help me up. I ignored his offer, sat up and looked at Edward. He was lying on the floor and blood was seeping out the back of his head.

'Edward', I screamed and scrambled my way over to him. Jacob tried to grab my arm, but I shrugged him off.

I could smell the blood, and my head started to spin. I shook it in an attempt to concentrate.

'Jacob. Get me a tea towel from the kitchen', I yelled.

'I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't realise'.

I tuned to look at him. Jacob was frozen in place, his eyes looked sad and scared.

'Its not me you need to apologise to Jake. Please get me a tea towel, and then we need to take him to the hospital.' Jacob looked from me to Edward and then turned into the kitchen.

'Edward', I whispered in his ear. ' Open your eyes'. Blood was covering my hand. I was too worried and upset to pay attention.

'Edward, please', my voice broke and I could feel the tears falling down my face.

'Uh.' He made a noise. 'Bella.' It was barely comprehendible.

'Edward, stay with me. Dont leave me again'. I was sobbing when Jacob walked back into the room carrying at towel. I snatched it from him. I wasn't in the mood to be polite.

'Jacob, you need carry Edward to the car.' I ordered as I placed the towel on the back of Edward's head. 'We need to take him to the Emergency room.'

Jacob just nodded and lent down to put his arms under Edwards limp body.

I held the towel in place while as we walked out the front door towards Jacobs Rabbit. I didn't look back at the mess that was left at the foot of the stairs. Hopefully I could get in contact with Charlie before he got home from work. He would have a fit as soon as he walked through the front door.

Edward was making noises, but was still unconscious as Jacob slid him into the back seat. I slid under his head. The towel was slowly turning red. I wasn't sure how big the cut on his head was. I would have looked if I thought I could hold down the contents of my stomach.

Jacob jumped into the driver's seat, started the Rabbit, and took off. My body jerked backwards and I gripped onto Edward to stop him falling onto the floor.

'Bella', he mumbled again. 'I love you'.

I gasped. He was unconscious and his head was bleeding. Surely he didn't mean that.

Jacob kept glancing in the rear vision mirror at me as he drove faster than the legal speed limit. Usually this would bother me. Not right now though. Not while Edward was in danger.

I looked down at his face. It was twisted in pain This was certainly a role reversal. The hero has become a damsel in distress. Well not a damsel entirely, he wasn't wearing a dress. I felt myself smirk, and then quickly composed myself. This wasn't the time to be making jokes.

But even though he was unconscious and bleeding all over my clothes, he was here in my arms. I had never thought I would ever see him again. I felt suddenly whole, complete. I realised that I felt this way the moment I opened my eyes this afternoon and realised it was Edward who was looking back at me.

I didn't think this was a dream anymore. This was too real even for my overactive imagination.

I noticed that my head was still throbbing from when I had hit my head. I hadn't had a chance to take any pain killers before Jacob attacked Edward.

And then it hit me. Jacob attacked Edward. My best friend had hurt the love of my life. And now Edward was lying in my arms unconscious. I felt rage fill me, and more tears flowed out my eyes. Why had Jacob attacked him? Even if Edward was still a vampire, that would have broken the treaty.

But Edward was human, and what if he was seriously hurt? I quickly pushed back those thoughts. I didn't want to think about what would happen if he didn't survive.

Instead I studied his face. He was still extraordinarily handsome. He was so soft, so warm. Not as warm as Jacob, but warm like me. I still didn't understand how he could be human.

We pulled up outside the Emergency Department and Jacob jumped out for the car and ran inside. Edward stirred at the sudden cease in movement.

'Sh Edward, were at the hospital now'.

He mumbled something and I couldn't make it out. I tried to soothe him wondering what was taking Jacob so long.

'No', Edward shouted. It made me jump. 'Dont call Carlisle', he said then. 'Only Alice'.

I was confused then. 'Why?' I asked hoping he was conscious enough to understand.

'Only Alice knows'.

I stared at him in bewilderment. His family didn't know he was human?

At that moment the door opened and three nurses were standing next to the car with a gurney. Jacob was standing behind them and his face was blank. I didn't want to look at him right now.

'Honey, your going to need to get out of the car if were going to move him', one of the nurses said. I nodded and slid out from under Edwards head. He winced in pain.

Two of the nurses pulled him out of the back seat and the other lined up the gurney. When he was out, I glanced in the car. The back seat was covered in blood on the side that Edwards head was. My stomach lurched and I decided not to look at my clothes. The nurses started to wheel Edward away.

'Stop,' I yelled and ran after them. When I caught up, I pulled at Edward's pockets, leaving bloody hand prints on his clothes, until I found what I was looking for. A tiny silver mobile phone.

I flipped it open and went straight to the address book, pressing the green button when I found the correct number.

'Edward', Alice yelled. ' You disappeared and I couldn't see you anymore. Where are you?'

'Alice, Its Bella', I responded. My voice sounded flat tried not to break into tears again. ' Edward's in hospital'.

'I'm on my way', and then there was silence. I realised she had hung up.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and closed it. The silver cover was smeared red from my hands. I shoved it into my pocket and turned to Jacob.

'Call Charlie', I ordered and turned towards the door.

'Where are you going Bella?' he yelled after me.

'To be with the man that I love.'

* * *

I hope you like it so far.

Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
